


Not Like Her

by Violsva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Romanov's Arrow Necklace, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Spies playing games.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 31





	Not Like Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://be-compromised.dreamwidth.org/567132.html?thread=11079516#cmt11079516).

Every so often, Clint gets her a certain kind of present. The kind no one expects her to wear.

Sometimes it’s a vintage rock T-shirt, sometimes a ruffled floral cardigan, sometimes little fruit-themed barrettes. Her challenge is to work it into an outfit that no one calls uncharacteristic.

That’s not what she does with the arrow necklace. That shows up the next day, and the day after, and the day after that, under her regular clothes and her stealth suit and her test outfits for a new persona.

Clint has to say she wins that round. He’s good with that.


End file.
